The present invention relates to highway delineator systems; and more particularly to an apparatus for rapid, easy connecting and disconnecting of the delineator post from the base (whether fixed or portable).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,046 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,814 disclose art relating to an impact recovery delineation system that uses threaded connectors to rigidly connect the load cell assembly to the support base (fixed base and/or portable base). However, certain features still exist with such systems, and specifically those taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,814 which the present invention seeks to improve. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,400 and 6,416,248 teach and disclose a quick release system for use with delineators which significantly improves the interchangeability of signage affixed to the support base. The present invention further improves the stability and alignment of such combinations.
Delineator posts and delineation panels used to mark travel ways and to identify the existence of hazardous objects are often impacted by vehicles and damaged thereby requiring replacement. It is also desirable to use delineation on a frequent and temporary basis while allowing the base support to remain permanently located. Separation of the base support and delineation post and signage panel is also desirable for more convenient transporting and storage of the delineation systems. The use of threaded connectors to attach the load cell to the base support is labor time consuming, awkward and requires the use of tools. The removal of the connectors with the use of tools is often performed by workers under heavy traffic conditions and this exposure can be very dangerous to the worker.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a means to quickly connect and disconnect the load cell with delineator post and delineation panel from the support base and still provide a rigid connection that will withstand multiple, high speed impact forces when struck by an automobile vehicle.
The improvements of the present system allow for the load cell to be connected to the support base (fixed base or portable base) quickly by engaging studs (having a head larger than the shoulder) in the support base into slotted, openings in the lower load cell element by a rotational action of the load cell element about its vertical axis. This may be accomplished without the use of any tools. A quick release detent pin or pins pass through aligned passages in the lower load cell element and the supporting base to prevent rotation of the load cell element about its vertical axis with respect to the horizontal axis of the base. The load cell element may be quickly disconnected from the support base by pulling the quick release detent pin(s) from the aligned passage in the support base and lower load cell element and counter rotating the load cell element about its vertical axis with respect to the horizontal axis of the support base, thereby disengaging the slotted lower load cell element from the stationary studs. The post and affixed signage may be thereafter separated.
The present invention provides an impact recovery delineation quick connect/disconnect system that is capable of connecting the load cell having a delineator post and delineation panel to the base support without the use of any tools thereby minimizing the time required to perform such functions. Quick release detent pins ensure that the signage does not rotate during normal traffic installation.
The present invention provides for slotted openings in the lower load cell element thereby allowing the load cell element to be used with studs or with its conventional threaded connection to be base support.
This invention further provides novel studs that are attached to the base support (fixed and portable) which enable the load cell assembly with or without an adapter plate to be connected to the base support without the use of tools but rather by a rotational action between the two members.
The invention also incorporates a quick release detent pin that prevents counter rotation of the load cell assembly about its vertical axis to insure the load cell assembly and base support are not unintentionally disconnected.
The invention provides for a rigid connection between the load cell and base support that will withstand multiple, high speed impacts from automobile vehicles.